1. field Of The Invention PA1 2. Description Of The Prior Art
This invention relates in general to the construction of surgical instruments and in particular to a new and useful surgical instrument which is provided with a tube through which tongs extend for grabbing the portion of a person's body and for withdrawing it into the flared end of the tube and which also includes means for cooling this end and for heating the end for selectively cooling and freezing parts of the body.
At the present time instruments for the ligature of a woman's fallopian tubes in order to sterilize women are known.
Such an instrument is known under the designation Semm tongs. The ligature of tubes (thus the closure of the fallopian tubes) is effected so that upon the introduction of a trocar through the abdominal wall, the tubes are grasped by means of the introduced tongs consecutively at several locations and closed by electrocoagulation. At such an operation, there is a danger of secondary bleeding because, due to the necessary derivation of current during the electrocoagulation, the vessels located in the zone of treatment may become fragile. Consequently, after such an operation, the patients must remain under intensive medical care.
As a rule, the ligature of tubes is carried out under sight, with the aid of an optical device which is also introduced by means of a trocar. However, during the passage of current, smoke and vapor is developed, considerably affecting the sight and thereby the grasping of the tube by means of the same tongs which may lead to unintentional contacts with the surrounding tissue.